Waiting in Vain
by ilikeoliverwood
Summary: (One-Shot Songfic OWKB) Katie sings a song to Oliver telling him how she feels. I used M.Y.M.P's "Waiting in Vain" (u probably dont know them but give 'em a chance!)I'm not good in summaries!


Hi! i know this is like the third time i changed this but i noticed that the lyrics in some part were all wrong. So i decided to change it a bit. Thanks for the review ! well i hope you'll all enjoy this songfic/one-shot/OWKB!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they're JKR's; I don't own the song, it's M.Y.M.P.'s; only the dialogue and plot is mine.

* * *

"Thanks Lee for that," the twins simultaneously smirk before continuing "_interesting _presentation. Well without further ado, we would like to introduce the beautiful-" "-and very talented-"Katie Bell!" They start clapping and smile as they move back to their chairs in the crowded common room.

After being nudged rather forcefully by my best friends Angelina and Alicia, I get up and walk over to the improvised stage the twins had made earlier. They decided that instead of the regular Gryffindor after party, they would make a little talent night that would also show how talented the players are aside from quidditch. I blink a couple of times before getting the microphone – they think that this would really give a nice touch- and sitting down on a stool that was there earlier.

'_Take deep breaths, Katie. You'll do fine. Besides, I don't think that he'll even realize that this is really for him.'_ I look up and see all my friends smiling and giving me thumbs up.

Taking one final deep breath, I hear my cue and start to sing.

**_"From the very first time I rested my eyes on you boy_**

**_My heart said follow through..."_**

I look across the room and spot the face I've known for so long. There sat Oliver Wood, my quidditch team captain, and long time crush. Although to him, I'm just a teammate, housemate, classmate, seatmate if I'm lucky, and plain acquaintances.

_**"But I know now that I'm way down on your line"**_

The words sink in and I realize that this just has to be the perfect song to describe my so-called love life. Oliver's the popular, kind, handsome guy all the girls fawn over. I'm just the regular girl from Gryffindor who also happens to be in the quidditch team with him, and like so many others, have a crush on the team captain.

_**"But the waiting feeling's fine**_

_**So don't treat me like a puppet on a string**_

_**Cause I know I do my thing**_

_**Don't talk to me as if you think I'm dumb**_

_**I wanna know when you're gonna come"**_

I continue to look at him while singing. To my great surprise, he looks up from talking to some 6th year boy and just looks back at me with a smile playing on his lips. I feel my cheeks growing hot and avert my eyes around the room while still feeling his eyes on me.

**_"I don't wanna wait in vain for your love"_**

**_"I don't wanna wait in vain for your love"_**

**_"I don't wanna wait in vain for your love"_**

**_"I don't wanna wait in vain for your love"_**

I can't help but turn a little and make eye contact with his chocolate brown eyes as I continue with my song.

_**"Summer is here, I'm still waiting there"**_

_**"Winter is here and I'm still waiting there, yeah, yeah"**_

I smile at start to tap my foot to the beat, finally getting comfortable to singing here.

_**"Like I said**_

_**It's been three years since I'm knocking at your door..."**_

I know what you're thinking. 'Three years?!' Well, I liked him since I met him back in Quality Quidditch Supplies. I remember seeing for the first time his eyes and hearing his Scottish accent that was and still is from the usual English accent here in London.

_**"...And still can knock some more**_

_**Ooh boy, ooh boy**_

_**Is it crazy?**_

_**Look, I wanna know now**_

_**For I do knock some more"**_

I lean forward a bit when I realize that 'the part' is coming next. (a/n: 'the part' means like the point in the song when it's most forceful or has the highest part. Well at least that's what I call it)

_**"You see in life I know, there's lots of grief**_

_**But your love is my relief"**_

I then close my eyes as I make my voice a bit more forceful.

_**"Tears in my eyes burn**_

_**Tears in my eyes burn**_

_**While I'm waiting, while I'm waiting for my turn, oh"**_

I do admit that maybe once I did cry because of him. I mean, seeing a girl snog passionately your crush and seeing him enjoying it wasn't exactly anything I ever wanted to see.

I start to also tap my hand on my thigh as I sing the lines. I smile a bit as I hear clapping already in the background.

_**"I don't wanna wait in vain for your love"**_

_**"I don't wanna wait in vain for your love"**_

_**"I don't wanna wait in vain for your love"**_

_**"I don't wanna wait in vain for your love"**_

_**"I don't wanna wait in vain for your love"**_

I open my eyes and to my great surprise am greeted by the sight of smiling Gryffindors who mostly are clapping.

_**"It's your love that I'm waiting on**_

_**It's my love that you run from**_

_**It's your love that I'm waiting on**_

_**It's my love that you run from**_

_**It's my love that I'm giving to you baby"**_

I look once again at my friends then at Oliver who alike the others are also smiling and clapping.

_**"Yeah, oh, ooh**_

_**I'm waiting in vain**_

_**Waiting in vain girl, yeah**_

_**Don't make me wait in vain yeah"**_

As the song fades, the clapping becomes louder as people start to stand up from their seats. I feel myself blushing terribly. I mean, who wouldn't? You've just sung _for the first time_ to people besides your two best friends and for some reason, they actually liked it. I smile and bow as I make my way back to my friends.

"See, we told you that you're a wonderful singer."

I blush even more and start to protest when Alicia cuts me off. "If you weren't wonderful, then why did you get a standing ovation by the Gryffindor house?"

I keep quiet after that and take a drink of the butterbeer I had left earlier. As the twins are back onstage introducing Alicia and Angelina for their presentation, I look around and once again spot Oliver looking a bit exhausted but still smiling. I look at him for a while and wonder _'I wonder if he figured out that that was for him?' _I take another sip while trying to think up of an answer. _'Most likely, no. I mean, I'm nothing more than an acquaintance through quidditch' _

I look back up to where he is and notice that he's about to look my way. Quickly, I avert my eyes to the stage where my friends seem to be doing some kind of dance. I watch intently not even noticing the approaching footsteps or the sound of the nearby cushion as someone sits on it. Only when I feel a hand on my shoulder, is when I turn around and find whom else but Oliver Wood sitting there with a smile on his face and eyes looking at me intently.

Amazed for a moment, I finally find my voice and say something. "Hi"


End file.
